


i check that screen just one more time

by allcametrue



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, Embedded Images, Hotel X (Hockey RPF), Instagram, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcametrue/pseuds/allcametrue
Summary: Nolan Patrick can't play hockey in the NHL Bubble, so he joins the Philadelphia Flyers as the next best thing: their mandatory bubble social media staff.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: NHL Hotel Hoedown 2020





	i check that screen just one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang) in the [HotelHoedown](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HotelHoedown) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Since he's still on LTIR, Nolan probably won't be in the Hotel X bubble..... UNLESS the team decides to tap him in as the mandatory social media person. The questions I invite you to consider in this work is: what does he post??? This fest has no word minimum so you could even do graphics if you were so inclined. 
> 
> Pairings welcome, especially Patty/TK or Patty/Kevin (or galaxy brain poly)
> 
> -
> 
> title from my phone is trying to kill me
> 
> happy new nhl season i too am shocked that i ever actually finished this and i hope you like it. once again please let me know if any images are messed up/missing!

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on [tumblr](https://allcametrue.tumblr.com/post/640170380508758016/au-nolan-patrick-cant-play-hockey-in-the-nhl) (if you click on the images within tumblr they should be better quality)
> 
> extra notes about the posts/this universe:  
> \- nolan is in the bubble as their social media person but he is really only shown here on the instagram story. i just can't picture him typing out little tweets about score updates and also those posts would be incredibly boring to include here. he is technically supposed to run their tiktok too but he got as far as texting aimee and maddie “what do people on tiktok post'' and then gave up  
> \- [i like ya cut g meaning](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-like-ya-cut-g)  
> \- not pictured: the day nolan let joel take over instagram story he took over the tiktok account just to spend the day making a “is kissing the homies gay” tiktok just to get morgan to kiss him (it works)  
> \- this is impossible to show in an instagram story but it kinda goes along with [this post](https://allcametrue.tumblr.com/post/641164774762332160) i made (update: now reblogged from my main to my writing blog so i don't have to update this link every time i change my url) but was too long to put in a short funny caption but one morning nolan wakes up early and goes to the gym at hotel x. the lights are off. he turns them on so he can work out. when he turns them on he is greeted to this [exact scene](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d185684c75ea5c889441209e93cf64fc/tumblr_inline_qmutptbstF1t9wflp_500.jpg)  
> \- right after the story about tk getting his ass kicked in ping pong there is one of a blank screen that just says “sorry i didn’t know i wasn’t allowed to cuss. it will not happen again” his next instagram story was a video that included at least two expletives from the other guys  
> \- nolan uses the night shift feature to help get rid of blue light and avoid migraines. i came up with that part as a “wouldnt that be funny” and then made some gifs that were far too blue myself on accident because i forgot to turn mine off  
> \- would flyers pr actually let him post the condom picture? probably not but they don’t control me  
> \- oh also if it wasn't obvious the first one isn't instagram font because it's supposed to be like a video and that's what he's saying in it
> 
> i am also on [tumblr](http://allcametrue.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/happierthanot/)


End file.
